The prior art already discloses various change parts with identification elements allowing the change part to be identified by a suitable reader.
DE 10 060 581 A1, by way of example, shows a conveyor system for conveying objects, which is provided with a transmitter capable of accessing individual transceivers. In the case of high power consumption or long service lives an additional energy storage unit and a generator may be provided, which can withdraw energy from the surroundings. This energy may be withdrawn e.g. from the surrounding heat, light or mechanical energy.
In addition, EP 13 84 123 B1 shows a transport facility for items. Sensors are here provided for determining the transporter loading, said sensors including a signal transmitting unit which makes additional wiring with the control module superfluous, i.e. which is able to transmit signals by wireless transmission. The sensors are equipped with batteries or rechargeable batteries. Self-generating operation e.g. by means of a generator driven by the conveyor belts is possible as well. Likewise, solar cells may provide the energy required for the sensors.
DE 10 2007 025 521 A1 discloses a conditioning machine for bottles, cans or similar containers, the conditioning machine being equipped with at least one identification element that is assigned to a replaceable part of the machine. This identification element is preferably configured as a self-adhesive identification label that is assigned to a replaceable part of the machine. Possible embodiments that may here be used are e.g. bar codes which can be read with known scanning devices. According to a specially preferred embodiment the identification element is, however, implemented with the aid of a transponder allowing contract-free reading of the identification. This transponder includes in any case an energy storage unit, e.g. an integrated battery and possibly a rechargeable capacitor, which can be charged e.g. during the reading operation by the scanning device.